


Resistance Is Futile

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dark, Digital Art, Drabble, Evil Rodney McKay, Nightmares, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Bingo Art: Why was it always fucking tentacles? (NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance Is Futile

**Author's Note:**

> ADDITIONAL WARNINGS: Evil!Rodney, seriously disturbing gonzo horror!kink and shep-whump, gratuitous blood. Read the drabble first - it's got more porn, and the backstory.  
> Archiving my all-art bingo from Kink Bingo 2011. This one was for the square: "tentacles".  
> Blended digital artwork, made in photoshop.

John sat on the edge of the bed, trying to stop shaking. He pressed his hands to his face, shivering. It had been a bad one this time and the traces still lingered, making his stomach clench and his heart pound. Darkness, and blood, so much blood, and sharp, serrated blades. McKay'd been there again, but altered and alien: an insane Borg-Rodney orchestrating it all. Where in hell had  _that_  come from? Jesus. 

And tentacles, why was it always fucking tentacles? He shuddered as a memory rose up: slick metal sliding against his skin, stronger than muscle or bone. Stronger than him by far. Binding him tightly and pushing in, inexorable, slippery with something that didn't bear thinking about. Forcing him, making him take it. It had hurt and he'd hated it and wanted it and what the fuck was  _wrong_  with him? 

He grabbed his cock—which was hard, and wasn't that just peachy—and jerked off desperately, calling up fantasies to obliterate the nightmare. But the memory of tentacles holding him helpless, opening him and doing whatever they wanted—that was what made him writhe, made him sweat and arch up off the bed; that was what made him come.

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/000wd0qh) 

 _click on thumbnail for the full image_

 _  
_

 


End file.
